Sorte de um Potter
by kalikk
Summary: Hermione sabia que de alguma forma a sorte de Harry grudara nela, mas o que fazer quando ela e sua prima se encontram em um mundo novo, totalmente diferente do que conhece? O que fazer quando ela se encontra apaixonada por alguém de lá? E o que fazer quando não se encontra em lugar nenhum seu chá favorito?
1. Parte I

Hermione Granger sabia que o dia acabaria mal...mesmo detestando adivinhação e achando que tudo era somente um charlatanismo evolvendo muito chá, ela sabia que não deveria ter saído da cama, mas ignorou o sentimento e foi trabalhar.

Ela encontrou sua prima no saguão do ministério da magia e assim como ela mesma, sua prima vestia as vestes características de sua posição no departamento de mistérios, que descaracterizava sua imagem e fazia as pessoas se afastarem das duas, por que ninguém queria estar perto de um inominável, já que ninguém sabia o que eles faziam em seu departamento.

\- Você sabe o que faremos hoje? – Serena perguntou a prima, ela não se importou muito por estarem em um elevador, por que estavam sozinhas...Serena adorava o pânico que inspirava no ministério quando andava com as vestes de inomináveis.

\- Não, mas Robards parecia com raiva pela mensagem que me enviou, na sua também? – ela tinha recebido uma mensagem, ou melhor um berrador do chefe a mandando chegar cedo, pois precisava falar com ela e a prima.

\- Bem deve ser algo envolvendo a sala do véu ou a do tempo, ouvi alguns rumores de que Greengrass tinha feito uma burrada, mas não descobri muito, os inomináveis fazem péssimos fofoqueiro – Serena riu – Bem feito, para ela se levar uma bela bronca, quem sabe ela passe a se achar menos?

\- Não fale assim Serena, mas eu realmente não entendo como ela pode ser relacionada a Daphne – Hermione murmurou...ambas tinham se tornado muito amigas de Daphne Greengrass, mas sua irmã mais nova era um porre e nenhuma delas a suportava.

Antes que pudessem falar mais o elevador abriu e ambas saíram no andar de seu departamento indo rapidamente em direção ao escritório do chefe Robards. Um olhar discreto para a secretaria assustada elas foram dirigidas para dentro do escritório e se sentaram, esperando que o chefe Robards se acalmasse o suficiente para falar com elas.

\- Eu não sei se vocês sabem do fiasco de ontem envolvendo as salas do tempo e do véu, mas chamei vocês aqui por que ambas são as minhas melhores estagiarias, melhor que a idiota da Greengrass – Serena e Hermione coraram um pouco e se aprumaram na cadeira enquanto o chefe explicava o que queria o que aconteceu e o que queria que ambas fizessem.

Foram quase duas horas antes delas se verem na sala do véu analisando o enorme buraco que ligava de alguma maneira a sala do tempo com a sala do véu, mas era o departamento de mistérios, então as salas não faziam muito sentido.

\- Como ela conseguiu tal façanha? – Serena começou a lançar feitiços de analise para sala do tempo e Hermione repetiu o gesto na sala do véu as duas estavam tão concentradas em seus respectivos trabalhos que não viram a loira furiosa entrar na sala em que estavam.

\- É TUDO CULPA DE VOCÊS – pegadas desprevenidas ambas se viraram para a fonte do grito e como se fossem uma ficaram costas-a-costas em posição defensiva olhando calmamente para uma Astoria furiosa.

\- Você é que fez merda no seu trabalho Greengrass, como isso pode ser nossa culpa? – Hermione falou sabendo que sua prima teria suas costas com os feitiços de proteção...ela ficaria na ofensiva.

\- TUDO QUE DÁ ERRADO É CULPA SUA SANGUE-RUIM – Astoria não via a razão e começou a lançar feitiço atrás de feitiço nas duas que não notaram estarem se aproximando do véu.

Serena lançou um forte escudo cobrindo a si e a sua prima, só que ambas não anteciparam a força do ódio de Astoria Greengrass...com um ultimo feitiço desconhecido as duas foram empurradas através do véu.


	2. Parte II

Não eram muitos que sabiam lidar com o frio do norte, pois este sempre foi um amante cruel e insensível, disposto a deixar qualquer um sem o conhecimento prévio de seus augúrios, perdido e congelado...esperando somente a vinda dos caminhantes brancos para leva-los a sua próxima jornada, seja ela boa ou má. A vida era dura, mas os habitantes do norte sabiam respeitar o frio e tudo que vinha com ele.

Aconteceu na volta de uma caçada, Ned Stark voltava para casa, junto aos seus dois mais velhos e alguns homens de confiança...eles tinham encontrado alguns filhotes de lobo que agora os acompanhavam, os filhotes não tinham mais mãe e morreriam no frio se não fosse o grupo de caça, Robb e John insistiram e conseguiram, os lobos seriam os mascotes das crianças Starks.

Eles estavam a algumas milhas quando ouviram o primeiro grito, seguido de uivos raivosos. Ned olhou para os dois homens que o acompanhava e depois para os filhos...palavras não precisaram ser trocadas e o grupo se dirigiu em direção aos gritos...cada um deles estava receoso do que encontrariam, principalmente por que os gritos ouvidos eram femininos.

...

Hermione e Serena olharam para a paisagem a volta delas com espanto...de alguma maneira ao serem jogadas pelo véu elas acabaram em uma floresta nevada.

\- Onde estamos? – Serena olhou para a prima com um pouco de medo...ela não estava acostumada com grandes aventuras, na verdade ao contrario da prima, sua família paterna era de uma classe alta na América e ela foi "criada" como uma dama e uma dama não sai em busca de aventuras, mesmo que sua mãe tenha instigado um grande amor pelo conhecimento.

\- Eu não tenho a mínima ideia – Hermione ia começar a lançar feitiços para a proteção do perímetro quando o primeiro uivo foi ouvido.

\- Mione, eu acho que será melhor corremos – Serena se levantou de onde estava sentada assim que novos uivos puderam ser ouvidos – eu não tenho certeza de onde estamos ou se ainda estamos em nosso mundo.

O primeiro lobo apareceu e pulou para cima de Serena...Hermione a empurrou da frente do lobo a derrubando e o lobo virou para ela rosnando.

\- Merda! – logo as duas se viram lançando feitiço atrás de feitiço para manter os lobos longe, mas logo perceberam que esses lobos não eram iguais aos que conheciam, eles eram maiores, mais rápidos e muito mais resistentes que os animais que conheciam.

Pareceram horas e as duas jovens bruxas estavam se cansando...seus feitiços se tornando menos potentes...elas tinham conseguido incapacitar alguns dos lobos, mas eram muitos só para as duas. Foi quando Hermione notou sombras se movimentando em volta da clareira em que estavam e por um momento ela pensou que eram mais lobos.

...

Ned avaliou a situação rapidamente e viu que duas jovens, estranhamente vestidas estavam emboscadas por lobos da neve...elas tinham pedaços de madeira em suas mãos e luzes coloridas saiam deles em direção aos lobos...alguns caiam mas outros cercavam, parecendo avaliar a situação...ele e todos os habitantes do norte sabiam o quão inteligentes e perigosos eram os lobos da neve. Só que nenhum homem do norte de respeito deixaria qualquer mulher em uma situação perigosa...rapidamente ele posicionou seus homens e filhos para atacarem os lobos.

...

Hermione observou com espanto quando os homens estranhos rapidamente lidaram com os lobos...ela segurava o escudo pois sua prima, tinha sido mordida e não conseguia manter o escudo, sem contar que a "viagem" inesperada as deixara um tanto quanto instáveis magicamente...ela observou a eficiência desses homens estranhamente vestidos sem notar que sua prima tinha acordado.

\- Mione! Mione – Serena agarrou a manga da prima e a puxou querendo sua atenção.

\- O que foi Serena? – Hermione desviou os olhos da luta que acontecia a volta dela e olhou para a prima encostada nela, mas sua prima não a olhava, mas sim ao céu – o que foi Rena?

\- Sabe acho que não estamos mais no Kansas, Totó – Serena desviou os olhos do céu e olhou para os homens que estavam se aproximando delas – definitivamente não mais no Kansas.

...

Robb e John se aproximaram devagar das duas mulheres estranhas que eles ajudaram e quanto mais perto chegavam mais notavam o quão jovem pareciam...elas pareciam ter a mesma idade que eles, 18 anos, 19 no máximo.

\- Com licença, as senhoras estão bem? – Robb deu o seu melhor sorriso para a que estava de pé obviamente protegendo a que estava machucada.

...

Hermione viu dois rapazes se aproximarem delas e se manteve em guarda, só por que eles as ajudaram com os lobos, não significava que queriam o bem delas.

\- Com licença, as senhoras estão bem? – o mais alto e desenvolto sorriu para ela de um jeito que fez parecer haver um enxame de borboletas em seu estomago...nem Ron nem ninguém já a fez se sentir assim.

Ela olhou para a prima que parecia tontear de cansaço...a ferida dela sangrava profusamente.

\- Quem são vocês? – Hermione perguntou ainda em guarda.

\- Eu sou Robbert Stark, mas pode me chamar de Robb – Robb apontou para o irmão ao seu lado – e esse cara taciturno é o meu irmão John Snow...você são... ?

\- Responda a eles Mione, eu preciso de ajuda e não sinto nenhuma vibração ruim deles – Serena arfou...sua temperatura estava irregular e ela sabia que poderia ser uma febre devido a uma possível infecção se desenvolvendo da mordida do lobo.

Hermione abaixou a varinha e a guardou novamente no coldre...ela colocou a mão na testa da prima e sentiu sua febre...ela era horrível com cura...sem outra alternativa ela se virou para os rapazes a sua frente.

\- Sou Hermione Granger e essa é a minha prima Serena Moon... – Hermione ouviu a prima rir quando foi pega no colo por John Snow – qual a graça Rena?

\- Definitivamente não mais no Kansas meu bem – Serena segurou firme no alto, bonito e escuro que a carregava – você não encontra músculos assim em Londres, não mesmo.

Hermione se sentiu corar quando sua prima foi inconveniente como sempre é...Robb riu quando a garota que seu irmão carregava flertou com ele...ele podia ver que a garota, Serena, estava um pouco delirante, mas ver o desconforto de seu irmão sempre o divertia. Ele olhou para a beleza que caminhava ao seu lado, ele não sabia o porque mas ela o atraia mas que qualquer garota que ele já conheceu.

...

Ned Stark observou seus filhos se aproximarem com as duas estranhas jovens, uma caminhava ao lado de Robb e a outra era carregada por John.

\- Senhorita Hermione, esse é meu pai e nosso senhor Eddard Stark – Robb se virou para o pai – meu senhor pai essas são Hermione Granger e Serena Moon.

...

Hermione olhou para o grande homem na sua frente...suas roupas estranhas, quase como se saídas de um filme medieval... Ned se curvou em uma reverencia para cumprimenta-la e Hermione soube então...de alguma maneira ela estava em outro mundo, com um estilo de vida diferente e com uma magia diferente do que ela conhecia, o pior? Ela duvidava que encontraria sua mistura favorita de chá...ela olhou para a prima que começou a cochilar no colo do jovem taciturno e murmurou:

\- Definitivamente não mais no Kansas – uma nova aventura se iniciaria – eu esperaria que isso acontecesse com Harry, não comigo.

Hermione observou novamente os homens a sua volta e suspirou...outra aventura maldita e ela não podia nem ter tido uma ultima xicara de chá antes disso tudo acontecer, realmente era a sorte de um Potter acontecendo novamente, mas dessa vez com ela.

**FIM ****?**


End file.
